1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to radio frequency (RF) circuits and, more particularly, to baluns.
2. Background
The word “balun” is a portmanteau derived from the words “balanced” and “unbalanced” and refers to a circuit for efficiently coupling a signal either from a balanced circuit element to an unbalanced circuit element or from an unbalanced circuit element to a balanced circuit element. A balanced circuit element conveys the signal, as signal portions of different phases, along conductors with reference to each other. An unbalanced circuit element conveys the signal along a path referenced to a ground potential. A balun covering a wide frequency range is difficult to realize, as imperfections, such as parasitic reactances, can impair the performance of a balun.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.